


The Rise of Fulcrum

by Butterflywithsass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Angst and Feels, Establishing the Rebel Allience, Gen, I am ignoring the canon explanation of what Ahsoka does after the rise of the Empire, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, No Beta We Die Like Jedi During Order 66, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Rebel Alliance (Star Wars), References to Mortis Arc (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflywithsass/pseuds/Butterflywithsass
Summary: After she and Rex part ways, Ahsoka wanders the galaxy, running from the Empire and helping those she can. Yet she still holds to hope that maybe he old master, Anakin is still alive, and that one day she will find him.
Kudos: 5





	1. Alone

Bar'leth was very much like Courusant, but cleaner as it still had many areas of wilderness on the planet. It was much smaller as well, as it was only built on one level. Ahsoka knew she really shouldn't have come, it was swarming with imperials, but she needed to refuel her ship, and she needed to find out more about what was happening to galaxy. Her food was excellent, probably a side effect of most of the residents on the planet being wealthy merchants. There was a holobroadcast projecting news from the Empire nearby. 

"And now, citizens of the Empire, we can officially confirm the tragic death of Clone War hero, Anakin Skywalker."

Ahsoka's head snapped up and she stared at the frozen 3D image of Anakin turning slowly as the broadcast continued with a review of his accomplishments during the war. Ahsoka felt a stab of pain in her stomach, and a strange itch in her eyes. 

_He can’t be dead._ Thought Ahsoka desperately. _I didn’t feel him die._ But she remembered the wave intense darkness back on the star destroyer before Order 66. She had heard his voice “What have I done?” His voice had been broken with anguish and shock. And then, it was as if his presence had been smothered. It was difficult to sense anything after that. _No, he’s the best Jedi in the Order. He can’t have died._ He had been on Corusant last she knew. It would have been difficult to escape. Her of the hologram was swimming. _I’m crying_ , she realized, _Why am I crying when he’s not dead?_ But another name brought back to reality.

“Former Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi has been confirmed as Skywalker’s murderer. We urge the public to come forward if anyone has any information about his whereabouts.”

_What?_ Well that just didn’t make sense. Anakin had to be alive, as well as Obi Wan.

“Shame isn’t it. He was pretty good.”

Sitting beside her at the bar, was a young man, probably just over twenty. He was in the uniform of an officer. Now it was bearing the badge of the Empire.

“Yeah, he was.”

“Did you know him?”

Ahsoka examined the officer. Before replying, “No, but I’ve heard of him.”

“Well, who hasn’t. I can’t believe it was the Jedi though. All this time.”

“What?”

“I just can’t believe that they were trying to seize power all this time. That’s why I joined the Imperial Navy. To make sure they face justice.”

Ahsoka didn’t really know what to this, so she just nodded. My Father is a governor so I got to start as an officer. We need people to replace the Jedi now. Good people, who are loyal to the Emperor.”

Ahsoka nodded again, then tried to think of something more substantive to say, so she added, “Loyalty is always a good quality.”

“Yeah, well tell that to the Jedi. Did you hear about the assassination?”

“What assassination?”

“Apparently, Jedi tried to kill the Emperor, but Skywalker,” he nodded toward the hologram, sacrificed himself to save him.” The man leaned conspiratorially. “I heard, he was killed by his friend, Kenobi.”

Ahsoka opened her mouth in surprise despite the fact that she had just heard it from the broadcast a few minutes ago. Perhaps this youth could give her more information.

“Do you know where he is now?”

“Kenobi? No, everybody’s out looking for him though. It’s like he disappeared.”

He took a sip of his drink, and seemed to think. “It been pretty crazy. Everything is changing. Good change, but…” He paused again, “Well, there’s just a lot to do.”

“Like what?”

“Well, I’m working with the Stormtrooper program right now, but it just seems kind of overwhelming.”

“Stormtroopers?”

“Yeah. Now that the war is over, we don’t need clone anymore, so we’re training Stormtroopers now.”

He had finished his drink now, and suddenly looked up at Ahsoka. “What’s you’re name?”

She felt a jolt of panic, did he recognize her as a Jedi? What should say? She hadn’t thought of a name. No, he couldn’t know. She was confirmed to be dead after the crash. She searched her brain for a name, but nothing came to her.

“I’m… uh, Soka.”

“Can I buy you a drink, Soka?”

This was probably her time to leave, she had gotten a lot of information from him, now she needed time to process it.

“I should head home; my brother is probably looking for me by now.”

“Well, okay. Nice meeting you, Soka.” he smiled at her and she returned it, “You too,” but she was quickly out the door and, on her way, back to her ship. Her mind was far, far away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka searches the Jedi Temple.

Once on Courusant, Ahsoka took a moment to examine her face in a small, cracked mirror. The face that looked back at her was startling. Staring out from collection of shawls and scarves, was a blue-faced girl. As a Tugruta, Ahsoka would draw attention as most of her people never traveled outside of their home planet. But Twi'leks were common throughout the galaxy. With her skin lightly painted with blue tinge, and the shawls covered most of her Lekku and Montrails, she could pass for a Twi'lek easily enough.

~ ~ ~

There it is, the Jedi temple. Ahsoka had last seen it as she had walked down the huge stairs away from Anakin. She remembered the sound of his voice when he had argued with her. She remembered the tears she had refused to shed until she had turned away from him. If she had stayed. Maybe, she could have escaped all of this together, maybe they could have even prevented it. During the clone wars it had felt like she and Anakin could conquer anything. But maybe, they would both have died.

Ahsoka shook her head, ridding her mind of such thoughts and adjusted her shawls. She wove her way through the many streets leading up to the temple. Instead of walking straight up the main road, Ahsoka turns and makes her way around the back. People of all species brushed past her under the temple.

During the clone wars, a bounty hunter had broken into the temple by way of a ventilation shaft several meters up. Obviously, the Empire was not aware of this particular entrance. Once she was inside though, there would be guards everywhere, expecting to find lone Jedi. And Ahsoka was without her lightsabers.

~ ~ ~

The shaft had been extremely cramped and dusty, but it led her safely into the holocron saferoom. The doors had been destroyed. And most of the holocrons were strewn about the floor. The Empire had taken a few important ones. Ahsoka noticed the absence of the holocron containing all force sensitive children in the galaxy. Over time, the rest of the holocons would be taken and studied by the Empire. Ahsoka glanced around briefly. There was nothing of interest for her here.

The Force here, it felt cold. The recent massacre had left it’s stain on the once familiar vibrations around her. Once, the temple had felt like cool spring water, but eventually, as the years drew on, it had gotten colder. Now she couldn’t stop shivering. Ahsoka took a breath and stepped outside of vault.

Glowing through the darkness were the shelves and shelves of data. She was in the library. It was, for the most part, untouched. Not even the clean-up crew had been here as she could see the huddled form of a dead Jedi in the corner.

Ahsoka pushed the chill away and ran to kneel beside the figure. It was Master Sinube. He had been shot multiple times by a blaster. His lightsaber was gone. A few meters away, was a dead clone. His armor bore the colors of the 501st.

_What is going on? The 501 st was here. Where is Anakin? _

Quickly, Ahsoka pried the blaster from the clone’s fingers and took it with her. Moving to a projector table nearby, Ahsoka pulled up the overview of all Jedi assignments, before Order 66.

There had been about five hundred Jedi in the temple, including Younglings and Padawans. Scanning the names, Ahsoka saw that both master Yoda and Obi wan had been absent during the attack.

A name jumped out her. It was the one she had been looking for, and hoping she didn’t find. Anakin Skywalker had been stationed the Temple. She had suspected it, when the saw the clone, but there was always the possibility.

Maybe, just maybe, he had gone out for the day. In which case maybe his body was not lying alone in some corner of the temple just like Master Sinube. But Anakin had never been one to stay away when his friends where I trouble. As soon as smoke could be seen from the Temple, Anakin would have rushed in to help.

The only for her to do here was to search. If only to confirm the truth that he was dead. Despite the frosty air of death, and the open, bleeding wound of the force that was waiting for her, Ahsoka closed her eyes, and allowed herself to surrender to the force. Familiar force signatures glimmered faintly around as they slowly disappeared. The last cries of fear and shock echoed of the walls around her. But the presence she was searching for was absent. Darkness covered the halls like curtain, but a tiny, pinprick of something called out. It was in the vault.

Ahsoka moved back to the vault, this time using the force to see. A holocron was calling to her. It was laying among a dozen others. Skattered blue cubes, each identical, but for their own subtle engravings.

It opened to her touch, and a tiny figure stood, he looked up at her before he started speaking. The man in the recording had his hands hidden under his Jedi robe. He looked so tired now. But, thinking back, he had always looked tired, only now the smile that always seemed hidden behind his beard was gone.

“This is master Obi wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen.”


	3. Holocron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But, now still surrounded by the deathly cold temple, all of her resentment melted away. All she could think now, was to thank the grace of the force that he was alive.

Obi wan was alive. The last she had seen him now seemed a lifetime away. She remembered the bitterness she had allowed to control her during their conversation. She could not forget how he had looked away while she was expelled by the order. He had said and done nothing. No declaration of trust or confidence. Not even a word of comfort.

But, now still surrounded by the deathly cold temple, all of her resentment melted away. All she could think now, was to thank the grace of the force that he was alive.

~ ~ ~

Ahsoka continue to search. She pulled up the security holograms of the Temple and found them corrupted. Soon, she ended up watching the recording of Obi wan again. Where was he now? Did he know what had happened to Anakin? If she could find him, he might tell her where Anakin was. If she were Obi wan, where would she go? Mandalore? Would he be drawn to Satine’s planet, or would he avoid it? Were there any other places that held a connection to him, or was that too obvious?

The echoing sound of marching footsteps, broke her train of thought. Ahsoka jumped to her feet and snatched up the blaster. She debated whether to take Obi wan’s holocron with her, but decided against it. As the footsteps drew closer, Ahsoka was struck with the sudden urge to take something of this place with her. Tucked away on one of the cold shelves, was a small blue holocron. She knew what it contained. It had all the instructions and information needed to construct a lightsaber. It even, although Ahsoka had never bothered to study it, contained the history of lightsabers and kyper crystals. Ahsoka snatched it up, and within two minutes, she was crawling back through the shaft.

~ ~ ~

Ahsoka was on way back to her ship. She would head to Mandalore to find Obi wan, although the more she thought about it the more it seemed unlikely he would hide there. Stewjon was another possibility, but the entire sector was unstable. The Empire was currently leading a series of brutal campaigns throughout former separatist space. With their leaders gone those separatists that did not surrender, where quickly brought to their knees. Stewjon was currently being bombarded from space until it’s government surrendered. Even if Obi wan wanted to go there it would have been nearly impossible to pass the blockade.

The skies became heavy and soon rain was falling. Courosant despite the weather being artificially controlled needed to rain occasionally in order to maintain its’ climate. Soon the water would run down to the lower levels, bringing the grime and pollution with it. While those on the surface could enjoy the clean, damp air. Ahsoka, however did not intend to stay long enough to see it.

Her thoughts drifted to the future. What if she couldn’t find them? What then? Since she left the Jedi Order, her life had taken many unexpected turns, but now in the silence after order 66, she was left to consider where she could go from here.

What was left for her to do? The war, while taxing, had given her purpose. She had been fighting for the ideals of the Jedi. Ideals that had proven to be so terribly unstable.

Ahsoka stopped short when she came to her ship. A middle-aged human woman was examining it. She was obviously attempting to be discreet. She was keeping close to the shadows behind her ship, and Ahsoka could feel her anxiety radiating from her. Maybe she was hoping to steal something. No matter, she was leaving now.

Once on her ship, Ahsoka made ready to leave. She knew the woman was still outside on the landing pad. Perhaps she was tampering with the ship. Now she would have to get involved and draw unnecessary attention.

Once outside, the woman spotted her and came forward.

“How much do you charge for passage to Onderon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have more action and dialogue coming up. The story is picking up the pace now. 
> 
> I will read every comment, and feedback is welcome.


End file.
